


XVII: The Star

by MagitekUnit05953234



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Noctis Lucis Caelum, Tides of Fate: A FFXV Tarot Project, not inherently lunoct but could maybe be read that way if you wanted to i guess, zine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagitekUnit05953234/pseuds/MagitekUnit05953234
Summary: When Lunafreya was a young girl, her mother sat her down and told her that no matter what, she must carry herself as a light for all of Eos no matter how dark the world becomes...Luna’s mother passed in a blaze of fire many years ago now.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	XVII: The Star

**Author's Note:**

> This fic first appeared in Tides of Fate: A FFXV Tarot Project.

When Lunafreya was a young girl, her mother sat her down and told her that no matter what, she must carry herself as a light for all of Eos no matter how dark the world becomes. In spite of it, actually. 

_ “As the Oracle, you will be a beacon of hope for the world. Hope for freedom from sickness, pain, and misfortune. As the gods smile on you, you shall cast their blessings to the people in turn,” her mother held Luna’s hand in two of her own, and Luna felt so small and so big all at once. “Always believe in a bright future, for through your faith you have the power to create a present day full of light.” _

c Lunafreya has precious few things to remember her mother by, considering the Fenestala Massacre —delicately referred to as the “Incorporation of Fenestala” by the imperials— carried with its death count the largest recorded occurrence of political arson even seen in the modern era. What previous royal heirlooms and family keepsakes weren’t obliterated in the inferno was confiscated and probably sold for profit in Niflheim. Luna couldn’t say. Without so much as a painting of the late Queen to remember her by, Lunafreya clings to Sylva’s teachings with her whole heart. 

Sometimes, Luna feels she could drown in the raging sea of fate, divinity, and inherited duty.

The days are dark and growing darker still. Not in a literal sense, but Niflheim’s occupation of Tenebrae grows more oppressive by the minute after nearly four hundred years of vague political control. To Luna, the crushing weight of the Empire grows even heavier now that Ravus has joined their army and left Luna alone in her gilded cage. It is hard to believe in a brighter future when it feels the sun itself struggles to rise above the mountains every morning.

At Luna’s feet, Pryna whines in her sleep. Luna reaches down from her place on her plush couch and runs a hand through Pryna’s soft fur, smiling at the way that the Messenger is instantly calmed back to happy dreams. Luna takes a few moments to pet Pryna and tries to clear her head of her mind’s wanderings.

Luna turns her attention to her notebook eventually, reading the brief message Noctis left underneath a few photos of Insomnia from his new friend.

_ When we’re married, _ Noctis wrote.  _ We can go stargazing every night if you want. Ignis showed me a great spot when I was a kid and I always wanted to take you there. _

Luna imagines it— a peaceful life of stargazing and royal domesticity, safe from the Empire behind Insomnia’s Wall. Someday, that will be her life. Someday she can have that life. All she has to do is hold strong. Keep faith in the gods and in Noctis and in the prophecy, and the world can be saved. The Empire can fall. Everything will be okay.

Luna smiles at her notebook, and Eos is a little brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/compromisedunit)! Also, consider joining my [discord server](https://discord.gg/dSGgxMF)!


End file.
